


Human

by r4gz



Series: DreamVerse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AvaLance, F/F, Gen, Pre-OT3, gideon loves sara, maybe? - Freeform, sara doesn't break up with ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "SARA!!" Ava rejoiced, the blonde breathing and becoming herself again. "Thank god!" She said, kissing the shorter woman's forehead with a smile....DreamVerse! After "Heres Gideon" before "Always"





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> set during S3E15

_"Don't you remember? When did a Legend every go quietly?"_ Came the teary voice of Ava Sharpe, causing Sara to glance up at the sky. Or what one would call a sky, with it's black and blue hue of fire.

"She's right Captain Lance." The former assassin heard the lovely, british voice from behind her. She turned away from Nora, smiling at the sight of Gideon. The honey brown AI stood, hands behind her back, with a small smile on her lips. Her heels clicked, echoing around the room, as she approached Sara. "You and the legends are many things, but fading away quietly isn't one of them." The AI stopped in front of Sara.

 _"Can't you feel me?"_ Ava's voice rang out, as the short blonde felt a hand on her chest.

Nora chuckled, "Well say you do go back, what you gonna tell her?" The young witch asked. "Gonna tell her that the death totem was wrong and that you aren't a killer deep down?"

Sara glared at Nora, walking away as she grasped her chest. "Just let it go, Sara. Come with us to a life filled without pain and regret." Nora urged the blonde woman, moving to touch her. Gideon shot her arm out, stopping Nora from advancing. "You used to be a killer, and that'll forever be apart of you." Gideon said, stepping til she was a knife edge away from Sara. "But that isn't you anymore." She said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Having pain and regret is what makes you human, it let's you know that your alive." The AI said, fondness in her eyes.

 _"I need you to come home."_ Ava asked, urging for Sara to wake up.

Sara through her head back, huffing out a breath. "No." She said, walking around Gideon. "My answer is no, to a life without pain and regret." She said, eyeing Nora. "No, to becoming a demons puppet." Nora looked like she was going to say something, but Gideon just rolled her eyes. "Time to wake up now Captain Lance." She said, snapping her fingers, bringing them back to the land of the living.

"SARA!!" Ava rejoiced, the blonde breathing and becoming herself again. "Thank god!" She said, kissing the shorter woman's forehead with a smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::;

Sara walked through her bedroom door, a sad smile on her face at seeing Ava sitting on her bed. 

The time agent looked up, smiling at seeing Sara. "Sara, hey." Rubbing her pants, she got up. "You look better, even though I did kinda like the silver hair." She teased, earning a chuckle from the shorter blonde.

Sara huffed, hands on her hips. "Look, we nee..." She started, before getting cut off by the familiar noise of Gideon shimmering into her hologram form. One look from the AI told Sara that she knew what she was about to say and wasn't having it. Sara sighed, closing her eyes. "Ava, I believe you remember Gideon." Ava smiled, a small nod at the AI. "Hello again Gideon, lovely to see you again." She muttered a bit, her mouth a thin line. Gideon just rolled her eyes, patting Ava's shoulder. "Lovely to see you as well Agent Sharpe." Ava didn't bother to correct it was Director Sharpe now, figuring that the AI already knew that.

Gideon locked the door to the bedroom, causing the two blondes to stare at her in confusion. Gideon took off Ava's time courier and shimmered it away, leaving the three of them locked in Sara's bedroom. "Gideon!? What the hell!" Sara yelled, arms crossed on chest. Ava nodded along, crossing her arms to mirror Sara.

"You two are going no where's until you properly talk about this whole death totem nonsense and come out the other end still together." Gideon said, a hint of joy in her voice. "I shall babysit you guys for as long as it's needed." She said, also crossing her arms, staring at the woman she loved and the woman that loved the woman she loved. "Now, start talking." The AI ordered, leaning back on the door.

"Uhhh!" Sara/Ava said in union.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> know the ending is a bit meh, but spent about 20 minutes (while watching ASMR) trying to figure out something else and couldn't really think of anything. so let's just say, unlike the show, Sara doesn't break up with Ava and so Ava doesn't make an UpSwipe app (or whatever the app was called)
> 
> As to how they found out Ava was a clone? unless I decide to write that, guess we'll say a level 8 anachronism spawned in that time period and when the legends saw the Ava clones, Sara got her Ava to show her the clones.


End file.
